harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Erumpent
|mortality = Mortal |distinction = Explosive horn |class = Beast XXXX |status = Extant in small numbers |bgcolor1 = |bgcolor2 = |sentience = }} The Erumpent was a huge African magical beast. Description It resembled a rhinoceros with a roundish body. It was a powerful creature, with a thick hide capable of repelling most curses and charms, a single long horn, and a thick tail. They were treated with great caution and respect by African wizards and witches. Male Erumpents produced musk. The Erumpent did not attack unless provoked, but the results were usually fatal. The horn could pierce skin and metal, and the horn contained a deadly fluid that caused whatever was injected with it to explode. There were rare occasions when the injected object or being did not explode, as in the case of Wilfred Elphick, first wizard to have been gored by an Erumpent. As his Chocolate Frog Card depicts him in bandages, but very much alive, it can be assumed that he survived the attack and did not explode. When Newton Scamander's Erumpent injected its fluid into a tree on the night of 6 December 1926, it did not explode right away. Instead, it liquefied like glowing bubbles before exploding and fell to the ground. Erumpent numbers were not large, because male Erumpents frequently blew themselves up during mating season. Erumpents only gave birth to one calf at a time. Erumpent horns, tails, and Exploding Fluid were all widely used in potions, although they were listed as Class B Tradeable Materials. An Erumpent was one rare possible corporeal form of the Patronus Charm. Female Erumpents could reach five times the size of a non-magical hippopotamus, though it was considered medium-sized in Magizoology. Apparently Erumpents can hold their breathe and swim underwater. History In the 12th century, Wilfred Elphick became the first wizard to be gored by an Erumpent, which was an extremely unlikely event, given the fact that the horn of an Erumpent almost always exploded on contact. ]] In 1926, a female Erumpent was one of the magical beasts that escaped from Newton Scamander's suitcase and rampaged through New York. She was found in the Central Park Zoo near the hippopotamus enclosure. Newton Scamander attempted to coax her back into his case using a combination of Erumpent musk and a mating dance. However, Jacob Kowalski accidentally spilled musk on himself when he was hit by a fish thrown by an escaped seal. The Erumpent proceeded to chase Jacob out of the zoo and down onto the frozen pond in Central Park. Newt was able to quickly pursue them and pull the Erumpent back into his case. At some point, Xenophilius Lovegood acquired an Erumpent horn and kept it in his house, believing that it belonged to a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger visited him in 1998, Hermione warned him to get rid of it but Xenophilius maintained his ignorance and insisted it was a horn from a Crumple-horned Snorkack. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione realised that Luna was missing and Xenophilius was planning to trade Harry for Luna they tried to escape before the Ministry members Xenophilius had called could arrive. Fearing they would get away, Xenophilius attempted to stun Harry, but instead he hit the Erumpent horn, which exploded and blew up a sizable portion of his house. Behind the scenes *In August 2017, The Fantastic Beasts Foundation, an animal rights group focused on "empowering young witches and wizards to get active for the magical creatures in the muggle world using parallels from the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts series," launched the Erumpent Rescue campaign to help save rhinos in South Africa. *The erumpents that appear in the ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'''' ''films have horns that look very different from the one seen in the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. ''Their horns are depicted as thick and cone-shaped rather than slender, curved, and having a spiral running down them. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Erumpent es:Erumpent ru:Взрывопотам pl:Buchorożec fr:Éruptif it:Erumpent ja:エルンペント nl:Erumpent pt-br:ERUMPENT (ERUMPENTE) sv:Erumpent Category:Beasts Category:Creatures from Africa Category:Newton Scamander's suitcase Category:Patronus forms Category:Pets Category:XXXX Creatures